Enter the Femme Four
by Zpan Sven
Summary: A new team enters the war agianst the Predacon and Decepticons, but how will the previously all mech Autobots handle being around the Femm Four? RiD. rr please. ON HOLD


**TITLE: ENTER THE FEMME FOUR**

**DISCLAIMER: _I only own the Femme Four, Gold Wing, Roxxy, Lynx-bot, and Wheeler.  I do NOT__ own _****Transformers: Robots in Disguise.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:  _Timeline is after the arrival of Ultra Magnus and before/during the race for the O-parts._**

**SUMMARY:**  _A new band of Autobots joins in the conflict and they're all femmes.  What secrets do they have and how will our fav bots handle suddenly being round femmes after so long of being around only mechs?_

**WARNINGS:** _VLS_

**RATING:** _PG to PG-13_

**GENRE:** _Action & Adventure/Romance/Sci-Fi/ General_

PART 1 

****

**| Roxxy |**

Across the open stretch of an almost deserted highway, a sleek, dark metallic crimson Lamborghini raced to destinations unknown.  But this vehicle was no normal Lamborghini; this was an Autobot, a robot in disguise.  This Autobot, Roxxy, was enjoying the thrill and speed of the open road when…

"Please pull over to the curb and prepare to be ticketed," a male voice shouted, albeit politely, at the sleek Femme bot.

~_Whoa oh!!  I cannot let some poor human patrolman find out that…_~ the Femme then did a scan on the patrol car and discovered something interesting. ~_Hmmm…  Another Autobot, eh?_~  Roxxy thought to herself before deciding to have a little 'fun' with this patrol-mech.  She began to slow down and steer towards the curb.  The patrol-bot drove up closer behind her when she 'put the petal to the metal' and with a shriek of tires, she rapidly accelerated, speeding away from the patrol-mech.

"Do **NOT** crowd up a _Lady's_ tail-pipe, Patrol-Mech!"  She crowed, her face appearing on the screen embedded in her cab-console.  Her face was a pale ivory, delicate and feminine with two glowing yellowish-green optical sensors, a delicately feminine respirator and mouth.  She had a 'helmet' matching in color to her vehicle mode's paint job and delicate looking 'ears' that swept up beside her 'helmet' (she looks similar to Optimus Prime, only you can see her nose, mouth, and the 'ears' on the side of her head aren't as big as his).  Short black cables poked out from below the 'helmet', giving off the appearance of 'hair'.

"What in the name of Primus…?"  Prowl asked in a wondering tone.

***** Autobot HQ *****

****

**| Wheeler |**

"Tell me you're not kidding me, Prowl!  A little red sports car…who is a Femme Autobot?!" an ecstatic Side-Burn exclaimed.

"Supposed Autobot, Little Brother." The police car Autobot said in a reprimanding tone as a small bead of sweat appeared on the back of his head.

"But still…A LITTLE RED SPORTS CAR!!"  Side-Burn proclaimed joyously.

"So, you have meet Roxxy?"  A soft, young feminine voice asked.

All heads turned to see a new (and rather small) Autobot standing beside Optimus Prime.  But what had the Mechs attention were the newest Autobot's very feminine curves.

"Mechs, this is Wheeler, I hope you make her stay here a welcome one."  Optimus told them.

The young Femme looked at all of the Mechs before her nervously.  Most were staring at her with jaws agape.  She shifted from foot to foot when the Mech called Side-Burn asked her, "So this Roxxy is a little red sports car?!"

"A Lamborghini to be exact," Wheeler replied while handing Optimus Prime a microchip, "Here's all the information on the rest of my team, Sir."

"Thank you, Wheeler," Optimus Prime said to the young Femme.

***** The open air-space of the Sea of Japan *****

**| Gold Wing |**

Over a glistening blue-green ocean and soaring through the crystal blue sky was a streamlined, aerodynamic, yet relatively small fighter craft with a paint job done in gold, black, and silver.  On its nose cone was the insignia of the Autobots.  This was Gold Wing, leader of the Femme Four team.  Her sensors then picked up two aerial craft ahead of her: a space shuttle and military helicopter.  The Decepticons Movor and Ro-Tor.

~_Oh joy, first day on da job and I hafta meet up with dese flymechs…_~ she snorted mentally, the image displayed on her console screen showing her disgust.  She had a set of glowing blue-green optics, a feminine looking mouth and nasal respirator.  She likewise had a 'helmet' (resembles Prowl's) of black and under it, long, thin cables that resembled Human hair fell to her skid-plate, which she liked to think was shaped in an appealing femme fashion, was pulled back in what the Humans would call a 'braid'.

Gold Wing grinned impishly and powered her after-burners up to their maximum output, speeding by Movor and Ro-Tor at speeds exceeding Mach 3, easily breaking the sound barrier three times over, causing the aerial Decepticons to spin 'head over heels'.  They had barely right themselves when…

"See ya around, flymechs!" a soft, feminine voice floated back to the two Decepticons, both of whom were currently seeing stars…

***** Autobot HQ *****

Wheeler and T-AI sat in the main communications chamber, going over who the enemy was, what they have already done, and what they can do.

"…this is Rollbar.  His vehicle mode is a military jeep.  He too makes up for part of Ruination," T-AI was saying as a picture of Rollbar's vehicle then of his robot mode flashed by on the screen.  Wheeler gave a bored yawn. "That's the last of them, Wheeler."

"Not a good-looking one in bunch," The young femme muttered, "Well that Rollbar mech was okay looking, but still…"

"Wheeler…" T-AI giggled.

"OK, seriously here.  I hope we can make sure nothing else happens to the Humans and to Earth."

"Glad to hear it, Wheeler."  Optimus's voice said from behind them.

Wheeler turned her head and her lips curved up slightly as she greeted the large mech, "Hello, sir!  How are you functioning this solar cycle?"

"I am functioning at maximum capabilities, Wheeler," Optimus replied as he walked over to where the femme and T-AI were standing.

T-AI's head then jerked around to stare at the computer screen as she exclaimed, "The Predacons and Deceptions are attacking two power plants!"

"Send the closest teams to the two plants being attacked." Optimus ordered.

"Beginning battle protocols!  Spy-Changers and the Autobot Brothers, proceed to the power plant in quadrant Zebra!  Team Bullet Train, Build Team, report to the power plant in quadrant Beta!"  T-AI bellowed, "Hurry up, on the double!!  Autobots, roll out!"

"Sir, what about my team?"  Wheeler asked 

"Since your team is scattered, the members closest to which ever plant will proceed to that specific plant." T-AI responded for the Autobot leader as she brought up the Femme Four on screen.  "Femme Four members, report to either power plant in quadrant Zebra or quadrant Beta!"

The face of a femme T-AI was unfamiliar with appeared on the screen.  "I'm closest to Beta while Roxxy and Lynxbot are closest to Zebra."  As the femme said that two more faces appeared on the screen as it was split in three ways.  

"I changed my destination when the call went out.  I'll be able to convene with Lynxbot in five clicks – less, if I speed…"  Said the white-faced femme with a crimson 'helmet'.  

"Then speed, Roxxy – just do it with caution."  The first femme said before her optics shifted back to Wheeler, "Wheeler, you go wherever Optimus wants you to.  Femme Four, move out!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Wheeler and the other two femmes bellowed.

"Gold Wing over and out."  The face of the Femme Four's commander vanished from the screen, followed by the other two femmes, Roxxy and Lynxbot.

Wheeler turned to look up at Optimus Prime.

"Sir…?"  She began to ask.

"You and I will proceed to Quadrant Beta.  Lets move out!"  Optimus said as he turned and transformed into his vehicle mode.  Wheeler likewise shifted into her vehicle mode and followed Optimus to the Space Bridge.

"Be careful!" T-AI yelled at the departing duo.

"Always…" Wheeler's voice answered before the femme enter the Space Bridge, heading off into her first battle…


End file.
